


Honeymoon at Mistfall

by QueenOfDruids



Series: The adventures of Kelly And Evergray [14]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfDruids/pseuds/QueenOfDruids
Summary: Kelly and Evergray arrive at Mistfall to celebrate their honeymoon after getting married.
Relationships: Evergray (Star Stable)/Original Character(s), Lady Nightingale(Siobhan)/Lord Crow(Maverick)
Series: The adventures of Kelly And Evergray [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590745





	Honeymoon at Mistfall

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: My SSO character's name is different, but since I don't like it cause when I joined the selectable names were less than now, I decided that my character will have another name although ingame she has another one. (you know, when your name is the same as your character and your surname is Crazywater because you have to choose it randomly...Well, I think a change was needed there xD)
> 
> Note 2: The other two characters that I put here as a pairing are from my original novel that doesn't have anything related to SSO, but I wanted to put them since I love to do little crossovers, so at first they will be called as the birds they are represented by.
> 
> Note 3: My character is 27 years old, so she's older than the Soul Riders
> 
> Note 4: In my original novel, Siobhan and Maverick mount two big stags, not horses
> 
> Note 5: Winterwhisper is my starter horse, but due the knowledge that we have about our character's skill to create a bond with any horse I will be naming more of the horses that I have on the game
> 
> Note 6: And yes, Kelly and Evergray got married before the new adventures and also before the Jorvik Stables Open House

The moon was up on the sky when Kelly and Evergray arrived at Mistfall. Both lovers exited the car after a long trip, but when they saw the beautiful landscapes, they forgot all their fatigue. Kelly decided that Mistfall would be the perfect day to celebrate their honeymoon, and Evergray was agree, despite of what happened days ago. The former druid smiled as he took his wife’s hand and gave a soft squeeze to it.

“Well, there are our love birds!”

Rania approached them mounting on Dellingr. At her side was her mother, Sigry, and Dr. Eiren Doyle. Both lovers smiled as the greeted them while the stable workers took Winterwhisper and Calanthe out of the trailers. “Welcome to Mistfall, my friends” Sigry said “Ready to see the house we’ve prepared for you to stay during your honeymoon?”

“Yeah, I really want to take these clothes off and put some comfy ones” Kelly said with a soft sigh

“Then follow us” Rania said “The house is at Dundull’s surroundings. There is also a padock big enough for your horses with a little stable with two stalls”

Rania continued explaining the different activities they could do during their stay at Mistfall. Once they arrived at the entrance, they left the lovers at the door as the hroses were put on the stables. Kelly giggle as she opened the door, entering the house followed by her husband, who turned on the lights.

“Whoa!” Kelly said “It’s so pretty…”

“Well, I’m in front the prettiest thing of the world” Evergray said hugging her after putting the luggage on the bedroom “You’re my beautiful jewel, my dear light”

“And you’re my lovely rebellious druid” she said giggling as their lips melted on a tender kiss “Wait me on the bedroom, I need to go to the bathroom” Kelly added taking something from her luggage and entering in the bathroom.

Evergray chuckled softly as he put his walking stick against the wall in order to start removing his wedding suit. He decided to stay shirtless, so once he removed the coat and the shirt, he got on his sleeping pants. He laid down on the soft bed, letting out a soft sigh as he stroked the golden ring on his finger, and when he heard his wife entering in the room, he turned to the door, only to get amazed at what his eyes were looking out: Kelly was wearing a silver and very light lingerie set. Her hair was a bit messy cause she got her bun undone before taking out the tiara. Evergray blushed as his wife approached him and let her sit on her lap.

“You’re so beautiful, my dear” he whispered at her lips as his hands were busy with the laces of her lingerie “I love you so much…”

“I love you too, my darling one…” Kelly said as her lips were pressed against his while he removed the top part of the lingerie before putting her back on the bed in order to remove the rest of the set “Oh, I wanted to wear it a bit more” she chuckled

“I’m sorry, my love” Evergray said leaving kisses on her skin “But the lingerie didn’t allow me to kiss your skin”

She giggle before taking her chance and being on top of him in order to get him naked. Once on the bed, she started to stroke his hard member, making him moan. “Kelly…”

“Yes, my love?” she said as she kissed him, her hand still busy with his member

“I love you…” he murmured against her lips as they let their love flourish in that lovely night

Morning arrived with the chirps of the birds that announced that the sun was rising. Kelly opened her eyes slowly, smiling as she stroked her husband’s face before tracing circles on the bare skin of his chest. Evergray smiled on his sleep as he hold her close to him. She leaned her head on his chest, enjoying that tender moment as she stroked the golden ring that he had on his finger. She remembered when she thought that she was going to be alone forever, and how those thoughts disappeared when she met Evergray at the first time. Her husband had those thoughts too since he passed twenty years travelling through Pandoria and then, exiled alone, banished from his home, but now, both lovers were now together, as wife and husband, and nobody wouldn’t separate them. 

Kelly started to touch his scars that scarred his skin. He always said that since he couldn’t find a cure, his sickness became incurable, but his wife was sure about finding a cure for him and for Anne, who had also markings scarring her skin, not like Evergray, but there were decoration her face and neck. He smiled again at Kelly’s touch, and then, he opened his eyes, filling the room with a soft pink light.

“Morning, my love…” she said kissing him “Did you sleep well?”

“With you at my side? Of course, my dear” he smiled as he put her on top of him, making her giggle “Did my lovely wife sleep well?”

“Of course”

“No nightmares?”

“No nightmares” she said smiling “Just good dreams”

“I’m glad, my love…” Evergray whispered, his lips pressed against hers “I’m so glad…”

But before he could continue speaking, he blushed when he saw his wife leaving kisses on his skin as she went down “K-Kelly…” he tried to say, but moaned when her tongue started to be busy with his hard member. Damn, she really knew how to get him at his limit when she was giving him pleasure. Evergray pulled gently away her hair from her face as she kept licking and sucking his member until he came with a soft cry of pleasure. Kelly took it out of her mouth as she licked her lips, only to get her back against the bed, with her husband on top of her once he recovered his breath “Now is my turn” he said as he kissed her neck before going down, and then, his tongue started to work on her tights.

Kelly moaned as she let him lick her clit and her entrance, making her arching her back while she moaned his name. His fingers were also busy inside her. She bucked her hips a bit, making him pushing his fingers deeper as his tongue kept busy with her clit until she reached her orgasm. “F-Fuck…That was…” she tried to say, interrupted by her pants

“So good for the morning?” Evergray asked as he laid next to her and hugged her

“Yeah…” Kelly said once she recovered her breath “We should take a bath before cleaning this little mess”

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay here a bit more?”

“Do you want to have Rania knocking at the door asking why we haven’t gone to the activities?” Kelly inquired “You know that she’s capable of bursting inside in order to see if we’re alright”

“Yeah, you’re right” Evergray said before standing up and taking her hand “Let’s have that bath”

She smiled and stood on her feet in order to take clean clothes, but she stopped when her husband leaned a bit on the wall, feeling a bit dizzy “Evergray? What’s wrong, my love?”

“The markings are hurting a bit” he said with a hiss “I can handle it”

“You didn’t take the painkiller potion, did you?” she said and when he nodded, she sighed “Evergray, until we discover a cure for your disease, you should keep taking those painkillers”

“Kelly, I told you. If I couldn’t find a cure, I don’t think anyone…”

“We’ll find it, my love” she assured him taking his hands on hers “I’m not going to give up.”

“And what if you find out that there isn’t a cure for this?” he said and when he saw how her expression changed, he hugged her “Sorry, my love, I didn’t pretend to…” he tried to say, noticing her sobs “Please, don’t cry…I feel so stupid right now”

“No, I…” she said before wiping her tears away “I sounded a bit selfish, didn’t I?”

“No, my dear. You’re worried about me” Evergray said stroking her face “It’s just I spent so many years dealing with this disease without finding a cure that I lost most of my hope…But who knows. Maybe you’re right and we would be able to find a cure…But now, let’s stop talking about this and let’s have that bath, ‘kay?”

Kelly nodded and they took their clean clothes before entering the bathroom. It was a bit smaller than the one they had on their house on Valedale, but the bathtub was bigger than theirs. After putting their clothes on one of the bathroom short closet, they went to prepare the bathtub and once it was full of water and with the proper bath bomb, Kelly entered first, sitting down and leaning her back against the inner wall of the bathtub, then, Evergray did the same, leaning his back against her chest as he closed his eyes with a sigh. His wife smiled as she started to massage his shoulders softly. Then, she used a bit of magic from the Star Circle in order to make those scars stop hurting, making her husband smile.

“Better?”

“Much better…” he said with a purr “Did you know that I’ve imagined together with a little and lovely child?”

“Really?” she said as he started to wash his hair

“Yeah…I dreamed about it…Seeing our child playing…But it was that, only a dream”

“Who knows, maybe in a future we’ll be able to bring a child to this world”

“I’m not sure, Kelly” Evergray said with a sigh

“Why?”

“I don’t know if this disease avoids me to have children…And I don’t want to force you to have a child…But that dream, that image of us with our child…I can’t help but think on having a little boy or girl in a future”

“In a very far future” Kelly said smiling a bit sad cause she thought about not being able to have a child with him. What if he couldn’t have a child? Well, they probably would adopt a child. But the real question that was bothering her wasn’t that. What if he couldn’t have a child because the disease decided to take his life away? Those thoughts made her feel more sad, and then, she felt her tears running down her cheeks “S-Sorry…It’s just…Now that we’ve started a life together as wife and husband, I also want to start a family together…I know that the most probable thing is that would happen in a very far future but and if the disease doesn’t allow you to have children, we could adopt one…”

“But?”

“But what if the disease…” she started to say as she tried to control her sobs “What if the disease takes your life before we could…?”

“Hush, my love” Evergray said as he kept hugging her “I don’t want to see your sad…Why we don’t leave that topic for another day? We’re enjoying our honeymoon and I don’t want any of us to be sad…”

“Alright…” she said as she smiled while she turned so he could wash her hair “Here, take this one” she gave him a shampoo with chocolate and orange scent

Evergray started to wash her hair with the shampoo she gave to him. She closed her eyes as his fingers massaged her scalp, before tracing the scars she had at the back on her neck and went to her right shoulder. He noticed those scars many times, but he didn’t ask her about them cause he didn’t want to make her uncomfortable. As his fingers stroked her scars, he could felt her shivering a bit.

“Sorry” he said returning to wash her hair

“Don’t worry…It’s okay…”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“If I told you how I’ve got them, you would probably want to go get explanations from a certain magician”

“Wait, did Ydris do this to you?” Evergray asked, worry and anger on his voice before calming down “When?”

“When he turned me into a horse”

Evergray kept stroking her scalp before hugging her, trying to calm down the anger that he had when he knew how his wife got those scars, but Kelly stroked his hand “Now is part of the past, my love. I’m accommodate with them now…”

“Do these scars hurt?” he asked

“Sometimes, they hurt a bit, but I can handle it, specially with you at my side”

“I can say the same, my love” Evergray giggled

They spent an hour and a half on the bathtub before exiting it. The bath was so relaxing for both of them, and after getting dressed, they went to prepare their breakfast. Usually, they took turns to make the meals, sometimes Kelly made part of the meals of the day and sometimes, Evergray was the one cooking, but that morning they decided to prepare their food together. Like if was by instinct, Kelly looked down and then, she sighed.

“Kelly?” Evergray asked after putting the pancakes on the plates

“It’s OK, my love” she said as she finished pouring the hot drink on the cups “I’m accommodate to have Sneatcha rounding me, and since we have three more foxes and two cats that all the mornings come to us to ask for food”

“Yeah, I feel the same” he chuckled while they took a seat in order to enjoy their breakfast, smiling when his wife tasted the pancakes “So, do you like it?”

“You have developed a lot on this of making pancakes” she said

“Well, you taught me well” Evergray said “And I hope you could teach me more recipes”

Kelly giggled and she stole a piece of pancake from Evergray’s plate, making him laugh. Once they finished their breakfast and washed the dishes, they went to brush their teeth. She made sure that her husband took his painkiller potion before going to see who was knocking at the door. 

“Good morning, my friend!” Rania said hugging Kelly “How are you and your husband?”

“Very well” Kelly said with a smile

“Are you ready for your first activities as a new married couple?” Rania said with a giggle 

Both Kelly and Evergray nodded and once they got ready, they put the tack on their horses and they followed Rania. Winterwhisper and Calanthe became inseparable since Calanthe became the Star Breed horse of Evergray. The day promised to be good, despite of the cold weather, but they didn’t mind if the sun kept up on the sky. 

Meanwhile, in Valedale, Avalon was taking care of Kelly and Evergray’s pets. Maybe they didn’t have any children yet, but for them, those little ones were like their children, so Avalon was like an uncle for them. And he was glad about that, because he enjoyed taking care of the animals, specially if they didn't suppose much trouble for him. He rejected taking care of Calanthe cause he didn't see himself taking care of a horse and because he was also taking care of Fripp, but Kelly and Evergray's pets made him relax a bit from all the stress and work.

“Look at that” Siobhan said “He’s acting like an uncle with those little ones”

“What would have been his reaction if he discovered that he was really going to be uncle?” Alex said as she groomed Tin-Can

“Probably I would kill my brother” Avalon said approaching them “Taking care of a child isn’t the same than taking care of animals”

“Well, Kelly and Evergray really take care of their pets, so I don’t know why they couldn’t take care of a child” the Soul Rider of the Lighting said

“I trust Kelly, but Evergray?” the hooded druid said putting down one of the foxes “Maybe he really cares of these animals and he treats them well, but a child? My brother taking care of a child when he is the incarnation of irresponsibility? No way. I wouldn’t be happy if they return from their honeymoon with the news of Kelly’s pregnancy”

“Listen, Avalon, I know that Evergray did things that made the Keepers exile him, but he has changed, specially since he met Kelly from the very first day” Siobhan said “And you were agree when Kelly suggested Evergray as the next rider for Calanthe”

“Well, I had my reasons against that at first…But we’re talking about bringing and taking care of a child!”

“Avalon, trust your brother” Rhiannon said with a sigh “Evergray wouldn’t force Kelly to bring a new life to this world if she isn’t prepared. He’s not going to hurt her when he really loves her.”

“Rhiannon is right.” Maverick added “You should have seen how much he hated himself when he felt useless when he discovered the reason that made Kelly end at Mistfall, so he wouldn’t do anything that could hurt her. He really loves his wife and the idea of losing her would kill him, because he would be broken without her”

“Evergray has done things that were against the Keeper’s principles, but he really cares about Kelly and he will do everything to make her happy” the Whisperer said “So please, Avalon, have a bit of trust on your brother. Elizabeth really trusted him because she saw how happy Kelly was with him, and remember that she was like a daughter for Elizabeth”

Avalon kept in silence as he felt the foxes trying to climb his robe. Finally, he sighed and took one of the foxes on his arms “I think you’re right…But…”

“C’mon, uncle Avalon” Alex said with a laugh “Your four-legged with soft fur nieces and nephews are waiting for you” she said referring to the foxes and the cats

The druid sighed and went to play with the foxes as Siobhan and Maverick finished the grooming of their stags, while Alex did the same with Tin-Can. Moonlight, the silver dapple pinto Irish Cob, shook her head as she whinnied. Siobhan stroked her mane, letting her nuzzle her.

“You really miss your rider, don’t you?” she said giving her an apple 

“Why we don’t take her to the paddock? Maybe she wants to stretch those feathery legs” Maverick suggested

“Good idea” Siobhan said taking Moonlight outside of the stables “C’mon girl, let’s give you some fresh air”

At night, both lovers arrived at their hut. They were tired after spending all the day doing different adventures, and after the last one that ended with Evergray falling from his horse when Calanthe got scared by the wolves, they decided to retire to their honeymoon cottage. 

“Easy there, love” Kelly said helping him to remove his coat, scarf and boots before putting the walking staff against the wall “Here, sit on the sofa while I’m going to check on Winterwhisper and Calanthe”

“I can help you” Evergray said but hissed when he moved and felt the pain of his hurt side “Fuck…”

“Calm down, Evergray” she said kissing his cheek “I want to see you on the sofa when I return from the stables, ‘kay?”

He nodded and she left the house and went to check on the horses. Calanthe was still nervous due the attack, but being with Winterwhisper made her feel a bit safe. Kelly groomed both horses as she sang to them the Pandorian tune that Evergray used to sing to her. She cursed to herself for not being able to protect her husband, but the fact was that she could have ended like him if Winterwhisper didn’t take her a bit away from the wolves.

_“I’m sorry, Kelly, but my duty is protect you”_ Winterwhisper said

“I was going to protect Evergray, Winterwhisper” she said “And you took me away from him while the wolves scared Calanthe”

_“But…”_

“Dammit, Winterwhisper, I promised that I would protect him!” she said, tears on her eyes as she noticed the tone of her voice, so after taking a big breath, she stroked her stallion “Sorry, buddy. It’s just…I don’t want to lose him and seeing him and Calanthe in danger…” 

_“I understand, but you should have in mind that I have to protect you”_

“Next time, try not to take me away when someone needs me, ‘kay?”

The stallion nodded as he let her to finish the grooming and once she put hey and water for them, she entered the house only to find Evergray trying to prepare the bath. Kelly quickly rushed to him when she saw him tripping with his own feet. “Evergray, I told you to stay on the sofa” she said as she made him sit down on the stool that was on the bathroom.

“I…” he said, trying to find the proper words

“Listen, my love, don’t say that you’re useless because you aren’t” she said “I know that you can’t avoid feel like that due your disease and now due to your bruises and little wounds that produce you a lot of pain, but you have me and I have you. Now let me help with the rest of your clothes. I will take care of your wounds once you have a proper bath”

He nodded and let her to prepare the bath as he got naked, hissing a bit when he felt the pain of his wounds. They weren’t serious, but they were painful. Once Kelly finished, she help him to enter on the bathtub. “Thanks, dear” he said closing his eyes 

“You don’t have to thank me, my love. I promised to take care of you and to protect you” she said as she prepared his sleeping clothes “And it looks like I failed…”

“Don’t say that, darling. At least you didn’t get hurt”

“But…”

“Hush, my love” he said as she leaned her forehead against his “Now we’re here, safe, so let’s no worry about that. Don’t blame the wolves for protecting their land. Don’t blame Winterwhisper for protecting you. And of course, don’t blame yourself for not being able to protect me, ‘kay? I didn’t want to see you getting hurt”

Kelly sighed but nodded, leaving the bathroom in order to prepare the first aid kit to cure his wounds. While she was on the living room preparing the first aid kit, Evergray closed his eyes again, trying to get his body relaxed and letting the warm water to calm down the pain of his body. Once he felt a bit better, he washed himself, hissing a bit when the pain hit him, but he managed to finish and to exit the bathtub. Once he was dry, he put clean underwear and went to the leaving room, sitting on the sofa and letting his wife to take care of his wounds. Excepting two small ones on his right leg, the rest were on his side and back. After making sure that the ointments were doing effect, Kelly used her power of the Stars to accelerate the healing. She spent two minutes until all the wounds were healed, but she got fatigue. Panting, she smiled at her husband, who looked worried about her.

“You are still practicing, my love” he said hugging her

“But…You needed the healing…”

Evergray didn’t say nothing but hugged her before shivering a bit. Kelly gave him his pajama and while he got dressed, she went to light the fireplace. Once her husband was dressed, she went to take a quick shower before getting on her pajamas while he decided the menu for the dinner.

“We should make something easy” she said as she finished to put her pajamas “We could make some sandwiches”

“Sounds great” he said “Do you have a special recipe for them?”

“Of course”

After the dinner, they spent near two hours watching the TV until both started to feel their eyelids getting heavy. Both yawned and after switching off the TV, they went to the bedroom, and once they laid on the bed and covered with the warm blankets, Evergray quickly hugged his wife from her back and hold her close, making her giggle as she turned in order to lean her head on his chest.

“First day of our honeymoon, passed” he said with a chuckle before yawning “I hope the next days came more calm than today”

“Well, we don’t know what things are prepared for us. They wanted to keep them in secret to surprise us” Kelly said with a yawn

“We’ll see it tomorrow, my precious jewel…Now, let’s sleep”

Kelly smiled as she closed her eyes, falling asleep and quickly followed by her beloved husband.


End file.
